Pools Are For Fools
Transcript *https://drive.google.com/open?id=133FDUAU3WX0oXbny-FRSjgGRcbLM79rM *Pools are for Fools *(episode begins. Phone rings when someone picks it up and goes to answer it) *Voice: Hello? Yes, It's me. No, I never swam at all. All of us kids haven't. Because it's been Adult Swim for a long time. We're doing nothing, We're just sitting around doing nothing. *(talks more. At the palace, A alert goes off suddenly) *(Robert hears it): On my way. (Heads to the meeting room) *Tanya: Coming, darling. *(Rocky hears it and as Andrina hears it too) *Rocky: Let's go. *Andrina: Coming. *Katrina: Wait for me. *(follows. Eds hears it and gasps. Eds go to the meeting room and arrive. Anais sighs, and as Darwin thinks, Alert goes off. Gumball gasps) *Watterson Kids: Charge! *(they run. Andrew hears it) *Andrew: Ooh, the meeting! *(He runs off) *Harry: Wait for us! *Earl: Not so fast there! *Amy: Hold on! *Stinky: Pant, Pant, Pant! *Sandy: Coming, Stephen! *(Everyone gathered in the meeting room all together) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello everyone. Today's mission is an important one for us. As you see, I overheard a phone call from the city swim park. *PPGs: Cool! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Because the adults have extended their Adult Swim which the kids have exactly no swim time of their own. *Tigger: (gasps) Adult Swim only? What?! *Piglet: What?!? *Pooh: What?!! *Rabbit: Oh my. *Eeyore: What's worst than that? *Stephen Squirrelsky: And we all know how boring of adults are in a swimming pool. *(the dwarfs gasp) *Karen: How boring? *Mario and Luigi: Hmm... Hmm... *Rocky: Yeah, Stephen. They never splash around or do cannon balls. *Andrina: Run in case they fall. *Bubbles: They never even scream real loud. *Buttercup: They never even use surfboards to surf. *Booker: Or dunk each other under the water. *Blossom: Because Crash might drown if he lands in the water or float on his back. *Stephen Squirrelsky: That's right. If we wanna stop this Adult Swim thing, We need a plan and I... (Whistle) Huh? *Coco Bandicoot: I think I've got an idea set up for this mission, Stephen. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Like what? *Aku Aku: I think it'd be best that if we took transport, I'm sure we might be able to get past the obstacles, and land in the pool without getting seen. *Panda: Let's go! *Floral: On the double! *Stephen Squirrelsky: But... Wait for me. *Sandy: Come on, Stephen. It will be fun. *Narrator: Later *(We went along to the pool) *Yin: There's the swim park. *Yang: Just where we'll enter. *(We got on our swimsuits and began to go into the pool) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's go to the pool. *Sandy: Right away. Without getting caught. *(We run along to reach the pool) *Junwoo: Excuse me. *Liang: What is it, Junwoo? *Junwoo: Is that Stephen Squirrelsky and his friends? *Edgar: Exactly. And I suppose they're after something. *Junwoo: You don't think they're gonna come swimming in our pool. Are they? *Edgar: Only if they remember our rules. *Liang: This is not for filthy kids and heroes like them. Besides this is an Adult Swim. *(He presses a button and an electric fence was put up) *Edgar: This'll stop them. *(We gasps and stops. SPARK SNAP ELECTRICITY CRACKLE POP ZAP Wilhelm scream KABOOM! We fell over and crashed) *Edmund: Whew. What a spark. *Josephine: What's happening? *(The Nasty Goats appeared in front of them) *Edgar: Sorry about the fort, Guys. *Edd: Good lord. *Eddy: Whoa. *Ed: The Nasty Goats. *Pooh and the Gang: Oh! *Liang: This pool is for Adult Swim only. *Nick: Oh, come on! Really? *Judy: You can't have it that way forever. *Jiminy: Why, you smart goats! I'll knock your blocks off! *Junwoo: If you like, You're welcome to use the kiddy pool. *Twins: Kiddy Pool! Yay! (flee) *Timothy Q. Mouse: Kiddy pool?! *(The Goats stared at them firmly and force them to flee) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Okay. *Sandy: We're going. *(Later, When we're in the kiddy pool, Some moaned and some have fun playing in it) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys! Guys! *Sandy: Settle down! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Why are we in the the kiddy pool? *Sandy: And what's the matter with it? *Ellie: Kinda warm. *Gabby: And so fun to play in. *Edd: Oh dear. *Eddy: (groans) Ooh... *Dexter: Why can't we give these Nasty Goats some respect? *Johnny Bravo: And what makes you think we should do something for it? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Cause I have a better idea. We gotta defend them. *Sandy: Great idea! With anything we choose? *(Later we appeared a machine that was ready to attack. We point to our target and begin to fire) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Fire Rocky. *Sandy: And Andrina too. *(LAUNCH, Goofy yodel. Katrina gasps. BASH and SPLASH. SPLISH and SPLOSH) *Edgar: Those heroes are becoming a real pain in my joints. *Junwoo: Anything we can do? *Liang: I guess... *(They sank into the water and bubbled) *Rocky: Who wants to go swimming?! *Andrina: I do! *(Kids ran into the pool and splashed) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Now we can have fun. *Sandy: Let's do it! *(But suddenly... SPLASH! A machine came out of the water. Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) *Wallace: Oh heck! *(Eddy screams) *Edgar: At first you don't succeed to keep away filthy kids from the Adult Swim pool... *Liang: Try once again. *Junwoo: Stay away from the pool. *Tails: What are we going to do now, Sonic? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Maybe we should get outta here. *Sandy: And retreat quickly. *(ZAP) *Ed: (screams) Trouble! Run! Baste the turkey! *(We hide for cover) *Lillian: What'll we do now? *Stephenie: Anything we can do about getting some food and drinks to have? *Ellie: Snack break. *Nasty Goats: Snack break? *Gabby: Have some treats. *Waldo: Thank you. *Jingle: Just what we needed. *Charles: I'll have some. *Julie: Let's feast. *(Stephen stares at them) *Shy: What? *(Stephen saw that the goats are off of their machine and gets an idea to show them who's tough. Stephen gets in and has a plan) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Nasty Goats! Who's the hero now?! *(Nasty Goats gasp) *Stephen Squirrelsky: We will have the pool all to ourselves, Even the kids after I wipe you goats out. *Sandy: And don't press any wrong buttons. *(Presses the wrong buttons) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! *Sandy: Don't worry, Stephen. I've got this. *(Drill activates by accident and into the pool, SPLASH. KABOOM! Drain SPLASH) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oopsie. *Sandy: Oh dear. *Nasty Goats: Ahem. *Griff: Don't worry. We'll fill the water up and fix the pool. *Gumball: Way to go, Steph. *Darwin: Now what are we supposed to do? *(Anais raspberries) *Stephen Squirrelsky: (grins) So uh... Who wants to go to the Kiddy Pool? *Anais: Don't worry. We'll fix the giant pool and make a much better pool. *Edgar: Curses. Spoiled again. *Junwoo: Anyone to fix this pool and fill it up with water? *Johnny Bravo: I'm gonna say this once. No more Adult Swim. *Liang: Until the pool is fixed up properly. *(Scene ends and stops. Robert Cheddarcake Logo. Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation. Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes